If you Still want me
by Sabrina2000
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock have gone their seperate ways and now five years later Misty calls Ash because she says she is being abused but will Ash forgive her for what she did to him? I need good reviews to continue.


Disclamer: I don't own Poke'mon or any of it's characters. Only major companies own Poke'mon like Nintendo and 4kids Entertainment. So please do not sue me, please.

A/N: This is the prolouge to my series called "If you still want me" It depends if you like it and write good reviews. This is an AAMRN you have been warned.

If You Still Want Me

The feeling of beauty, the felling of love, the feeling of what I always wanted. But I know I'll never have that. I'll never be in the spotlight. At least not with him. Why did I have to run that day? He never got to finish his sentence, the three words I always wanted to hear. Seconds away from saying them, I said the most hurtful words I had ever said in my life, I said _I hate you. _Why did I? I knew I loved him, I cherished every moment I got to have with him and I traded all of that for this. I traded my Ash for a man I never meant to be with. I always thought maybe one day I could find Ash and we'd get married and Live happily ever after. But as I am locked up in this prison, I'll never see him again.

"Get in here and cook my dinner!" Rudy yelled.

"Yes dear." I say with a sigh. Why did I have to run that day? I ran for this, this means I ran for nothing.

"Get in here now, I've been waiting for over thirty minutes!" Rudy screamed.

I walked into the living room where he sat, he looked at me with a stern look on his face. He stood up and walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

"I want my dinner now!" he said taking his other hand and grabbing my throat.

"Stop it!" I cried.

"What did you say?" He said and choked me harder.

"I said stop it!" I yelled.

He threw me to the floor and took off his belt and said, "Don't you ever say that to me again woman!" His belt pierced my back several times. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the ground and threw me against the wall.

"Stop it Rudy, your hurting me." I cried, as tears flowed off my face.

"Oh, you say this hurts, if you don't get in there and make me dinner, you'll see, what hurts!" He yelled throwing me into the kitchen. He then put the belt back onto his pants and sat back in his chair. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone quietly.

"Who in the hell do you think your calling?" Rudy yelled running into the kitchen.

"Um... I was going to call the store to see if they are still open so I can go get some beer and Champagne." I lied.

"Oh, o.k. well hurry up." He said and walked back into the living room. I then picked up the phone book and looked up Ketchum.

"Ketchum..... let's see Katie, um here we go Ketchum." I said quietly.

I picked up the phone and dialed the phone number.

Ring-Ring-Ring, Phone Call, Phone Call.

"I'll get it Pikachu." Ash said.

"Um... Hello?" Ash asked, oh his voice was magic to my ears, like a bluebird singing in the spring, like a waterfall hitting the water.

"Ash?" I said quietly.

"Speaking, who is this?" he asked.

"Misty, remember me?" I said.

"Oh, I can't believe you are calling me, why ?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ash, I need your help, please Ash." I begged.

"What's the matter Misty?" He asked.

"I'm being abused by my boyfriend, I hate him though, he hurts me, Ash please help." I cried.

"Oh Misty, where are you?" He said.

"2664 Green Oaks Drive in Cerulean City, please come Ash, please." I begged.

"Misty I'll be there as soon as I can." Ash said.

"Hey, who are you talking to!?" Rudy yelled.

"Um... no one Rudy, no one at all." I lied, tears trailing down my face, I lied.

"Give me that!" He yelled grabbing the phone from me.

"Hello." Rudy said in a stern voice.

"This must the stupid man that hurts Misty!" Ash yelled into the phone.

"You must be Ash, oh if you come down here I'll kill you both." Rudy screamed into the phone.

"Oh yeah, you'll kill me but you'll never hurt her, I don't care about our past all I care about is making sure she is safe!" Ash yelled. I could hear his voice still. Why would he still care about me after what I put him through? Why? Does he still love- no he possibly couldn't not after what I did to him. Rudy then slammed down the phone and grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the bedroom. I knew my night was going to be long, I knew I was going to get beat, I knew I wasn't going to live through the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash's P. O. V.

"Pikachu, we have to go get Misty, she is being hurt!" I yell calling Pikachu from the Kitchen. Pikachu walks out with a bottle of ketchup in her hand.

"Pika-chu-pika-pi-pika-chu!" Pikachu said.(You know what Misty did to you, why are you going?)

"Pikachu, um, you see I still lo- I still love her no matter what." I said squatting down and rubbing Pikachu on her head and continued, "You'll understand one day."

"Pikachu! Piak-pi!" Pikachu yelled running toward the door.(Let's go Ash.)

Should I continue or should I just quit. It's going to become an AAMRN, like duh, that's all I write. E-mail me at Sabss1987@aol.com, I'm on all the time so just instant message me if I'm not email me, I'll get back to you.

Later,

Sabrina or

Sab's or

Sabrina the Teenage Witch


End file.
